Saliendo adelante
by Kaoru Tanuki
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Soujiro empieza a vagabundear por diez años para encontrar su verdad, pero el camino es muy largo y las cicatrices pasadas deben ser superadas. Tercera parte de una serie de historias sobre Soujiro Seta. Traducción del fic "Carry on" de HoshisamaValmor.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin les pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, editoriales y productoras. Es una historia destinada sólo al entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro.

Traducción del fic "Carry on" de HoshisamaValmor.

Portada de 窓 (pixiv).

Tercera parte de las crónicas de Soujiro! Acá empieza su vida como rurouni! Espero que les guste!

* * *

"¡Chico! ¿Estás soñando despierto? ¡Aún tienes mucho trabajo que hacer!"

Cada vez que la anciana lo llamaba, Soujirou no podía evitar recordar a Yumi-san, y eso hacía que inmediatamente se le formara una sonrisa en los labios. Imaginársela ofendida siendo comparada con una vieja desdentada era tan divertido.

Extrañaba a Yumi-san. Era amable. Más amable que cualquier persona que hubiera conocido.

Aún sonriendo, Soujirou levantó la vista al cielo que le hacía divagar. Las nubes pesadas que amenazaban lluvia se habían deshecho, y le recordaban a escarcha rota por un martillo, cuyas piezas destrozadas se alejaban tranquilamente, con fragmentos de luz asomándose a través de ellas. El cielo se volvía más rosado a los lejos. Era tan hermoso.

"¡Oi, chico!"

"¡Lo siento, obachan!"

"¡¿Eh?! ¡No me llames 'obachan'!" La mujer había nacido y se había criado trabajando en el campo, y era tan dura como cualquiera, pero aun así Soujirou pensaba que tenía un lado suave y eso lo hizo sonreír.

En su camino hacia el norte, había encontrado una pequeña aldea y a una pequeña familia a la vera del camino inmersa en un duro trabajo. La dura pero extremadamente vieja mujer, un joven saludable pero delgado y una mujer con la barriga muy pronunciada, todos cargando pesadas bolsas de arroz. La anciana cargaba una que era casi de su misma altura. Soujirou ni siquiera dudó por un momento en detenerse con ellos, y la vieja fue la primera en apreciarlo, aunque fue con un _"Muy bien, ¡tienes una buena espalda, chico! Te daremos de cenar y un lugar para pasar la noche, ¿qué dices? Ve y búscate una bolsa, camina hacia esa dirección por cinco minutos con tus buenas piernas y vuelve aquí, siguiendo derecho, nos alcanzarás pronto."_

Después de cuatro horas e incontables bolsas de arroz, estuvieron más cerca de su objetivo. Soujirou suponía que el hombre era su nieto, y que la mujer era la esposa de éste. Soujirou observó su vientre cuando dejó caer la bolsa de arroz con un suspiro de cansancio. Había sido duro cargar demasiado peso con un cuerpo pequeño, como él lo sabía muy bien, pero al menos no había tenido que cargar con un bebé también.

La mujer sonrió, como si supiera exactamente lo que estaba pensando.

"Todos trabajamos aquí." Una familia de verdad, nadie tomaba ventaja del más débil sólo porque se era más fuerte.

_El fuerte vive, y el débil muere._

"Debe de ser duro para usted."

"¡Bah, es duro para todos nosotros! Difícil es lo que tenemos que ser para vivir," dijo la anciana, la falta de varios dientes hacía que las palabras sonaran extrañas. "¡Deberías haberme visto cuando tenía tu edad! ¡Podía cargar tres veces este peso!"

"No le hagas caso a mi abuela," susurró el joven hombre al acercarse a Soujirou. "Siempre es así."

"No importa. Me alegra ayudar."

"¿Viajas al norte?"

"Sí, por ahora. Tengo un largo camino por delante, por lo que es agradable tener un buen lugar donde dormir y buena comida gracias a ustedes. Han pasado muchos años desde la última vez que cargué bolsas de arroz," dijo con una sonrisa.

"¿Trabajabas para alguno de esos hombres de negocios ricos?"

"No, en realidad no. Era algo diferente."

Soujirou disfrutó de la cena con la familia, saboreando el caldo que le dieron como si fuera lo mejor que había comido. Era muy diferente a cualquier recuerdo que tenía. Jamás había compartido una cena con su familia cuando era niño, comiendo las sobras de manera solitaria cuando le permitían entrar a la casa; y Shishio-san, Yumi-san y las pocas comidas que había compartido con el Juppongatana eran tan diferentes a la noche que estaba pasando con la anciana desdentada y su pequeña familia que era casi ridículo tratar de comparar. Aunque ver a Cho y a la vieja gritarse mientras conversaban de seguro habría sido entretenido.

Definitivamente, aún tenía mucho por vivir. Soujirou se sentía feliz con la idea y las posibilidades que aún quedaban por descubrir y que le enseñarían un poco más con cada paso.

Ese pensamiento hizo que sus ojos se detuvieran en el tazón vacío, mirando a la nada. Se sentía feliz. Estaba _sintiendo _felicidad.

No era de extrañar que haya gritado, no era de extrañar que haya perdido la cabeza y sólo gritado hasta que algo de equilibrio regresó a él, algo a lo que aferrarse para no colapsar y ser destruido. Era tan aterrorizante y confuso, que se sintió perdido en ese momento peleando contra Himura-san. Ya nada tenía sentido, y no había ninguna noción correcta sobre nada. No era de extrañar que haya gritado.

Ahora sucedía suavemente, pequeñas reacciones simples que contenían emociones escondidas, metiéndose lentamente en su mente sin previo aviso. Pero de ninguna manera era más fácil. Aún era extraño sentir de verdad, era sorprendente ver cómo las emociones aparecían de la nada, era una noción extraña y se sentía perdido.

Necesitaba vagar por muchos años hasta encontrarse a sí mismo.

"¿Estás soñando despierto otra vez, chico?"

"¿Hm? Lo siento, obachan."

"¡¿Eh?! ¡No me llames así, chico!"

**お****わり**


End file.
